Meghaine
by forbiddenlove4ever
Summary: Meg's a lower class Cuban who's in love with Clarey, a social elite. When certain obstacles get in the way at the X-mansion will they last?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men characters.

A/N: Meghaine is a half Cuban girl who is mildly telepathic. She drives in street races and had a steel plate placed in her head after being in a wreck caused by Miguel, another driver. She was taken in the institute sometime after her mother's death. Brian is her best friend and his mutation is speed. Clarey is a mutant powered by invisibility, Warren Worthington the third is her distant cousin on her father's side and her mother is Cordelia Frost, younger sister of Emma Frost.

Meghaine

Chap 1

Meghaine groans as light hits her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asks as she groans again and pulls the blanket over her head.

Clarey chuckles before taking the end of the blanket and pulling it away from Meghaine. Meghaine glares daggers at Clarey before throwing her pillow at the elder girl.

"Come on, Xavier wants to see us," Clarey says leaning over Meghaine a hairsbreadth away from her face before pulling back and smiling at the young telepath.

"You're such a bitch."

Clarey laughs and grabs the younger girl trying to get her out of the bed. "You're just mad about last night." The blonde taunts finally managing to pull Meghaine from the bed.

"And why would I be mad about that?"

"Because I wouldn't let you fondle my luscious breasts," Clarey says wrapping her arms around Meghaine as said girl groans in frustration.

The black haired girl sighs and kisses the other mutant's neck. "You could have at least fondled mine."

"But that would be giving you what you wanted. And have I ever been one to do that?"

"You could try a little if you don't want to lose me as your lover."

Clarey scoffs, "You would never leave me, Meggie." The blonde states before stepping away. "How about I make it up to you after we go see Xavier?"

Meghaine groans in frustration again before grabbing her t-shirt off of the back of the chair and slipping it over her head, "You're still a bitch."

Clarey laughs before placing a chaste kiss on Meghaine's lips, "Come on," she says as Meghaine pulls her shorts on.

* * *

><p>Xavier steeples his fingers and looks at the two girls. "I heard that you've been missing a couple of danger room sessions."<p>

"Oh, is Cyclops getting mad that we're not there?" Meghaine asks before adding, "Cry baby."

Clarey giggles at the comment before straightening at Xavier's look. "Sorry, we just lost track of time is all."

Xavier closes his eyes, trying not to think about what made them lose track of time. "Well, to make up for it, I have asked Logan to give you a couple of extra lessons this week."

Meghaine groans, extra time with Logan meant less with Clarey. Then she smiles thinking about the fun that the two of them could have messing with Logan's head. "Okay." She agrees a grin spreading across her features.

Clarey looks at her girlfriend worriedly, wondering what she was planning, that grin never meant anything good, well not for anyone else. "When do the lessons start?" She asks turning her attention back to the older telepath.

"After dinner tomorrow."

The younger telepath's grin widens as she hops out of her seat. "Cool, so are we done here?" She asks quickly hoping he agrees with her question.

Xavier grimaces, knowing what his young daughter was thinking, "I actually wanted you two to do something for me."

Meghaine growls in frustration before muttering, "There are lots of things I could do, but I don't think that any of them would be for you."

"Fifteen year old boy," Xavier continues ignoring Meghaine's comment, "But if it is really an inconvenience then I can get Jean to do it."

"Yeah sure, get Jean; I'm sure he'd be much more her type than mine. Bye!" Grabbing Clarey's arm she hoists the mutant out of her chair keeping her grip tight as Clarey's body turns invisible blushing under Xavier's knowing look.

How embarrassing. Clarey mentally states, allowing her lover to drag her out of the room.

Meghaine drags the girl into the bedroom and shuts the door before frowning at Clarey, "It's no fun playing around when you're invisible, Clarey," she states pulling the girl to her and wrapping her arms around her neck, "You promised."

Clarey chuckles pulling Meg into a kiss, running her hands up the telepath's back she unhooks the girl's bra before pulling back for air, slowly becoming visible as she helps Meg undress before slipping out of her own dress and kicking the soft cotton away with her feet. Taking a few steps back Clarey locks the door behind her knowing that in this mansion a locked door wouldn't really stop anybody from entering but it at least felt as though they would get more privacy.

"Can I fondle them now?" Meghaine asks smiling and not waiting for an answer before she takes one of Clarey's breasts in her hand and begins squeezing and teasing it.

Clarey moans, tilting her head back as she leans against the door before arcing her back off of the wooden surface as Meg lowers her mouth to her other breast using her tongue to excite the already hardened nipple further.

"I thought that I was the one supposed to be making it up to you," Clarey says breathlessly.

"We can work on that later." Meg grounds out dipping her hand between their bodies and stroking Clarey's clit.

Clarey bites her lip, knowing that the students were starting to get up and that her screaming would surely get some of their attention. Meghaine leans up away from Clarey's breast for a second and kisses the elder girl on the lips before thrusting two fingers inside of her.

"Ah." Clarey groans out wrapping her hands in Meg's hair before trailing them down her body and squeezing the younger girl's ass pulling her closer.

"Come for me baby," Meghaine whispers in Clarey's ear before adding another finger to the two with her thumb still rubbing Clarey's clit as she kisses a trail down her neck.

Clarey grips onto Meghaine's shoulders before digging her nails into the soft skin as her orgasm hits her. The invisible girl moans loudly as her shaky legs give out. Falling to the floor she lays back against the door trying to catch her breath before pulling her girlfriend closer and rubbing her mouth against the girl's clit. Darting out her tongue she licks the sensitive skin before fully placing her mouth against it and sucking, trailing her fingers along the edges of her lover's vagina she slowly dips one in twirling it idly.

Meghaine groans loudly and places her hands against the door to try and keep her balance as Clarey slowly adds another finger, torturing the girl with her movements. Clarey pulls away suddenly, earning a frustrated groan from the telepath as the blonde glances at the bed. Meghaine gets her meaning and saunters over to it before laying her back on it with her legs hanging over the edge. Clarey pushes herself to her feet and walks over to the bed also leaning over her girlfriend and kissing her hard enough to bruise the girl's lips. She trails kisses down her chest, stopping long enough to suck on her right breast earning a very loud moan from Meghaine. She continues down before continuing her earlier ministrations on Meghaine's clit with her tongue.

"Fuck me, Clarey," Meghaine moans being a lot louder than Clarey was.

Absentmindedly Clarey hopes that no one can hear them as she once again inserts her fingers into Meg's dripping hole, only two at first stretching and rubbing she pulls them out before angling her hand and pushing them back in still playing with Meg's clit groaning when Meg's walls tighten trying to hold her fingers in. Clarey pulls away from Meghaine's clit moving up her body again and kissing the girl as she inserts a third finger. Meghaine arches her back off of the bed raising her hips and trying to push Clarey deeper. The blonde moans, pushing her fingers harder into her lover as she begins nibbling on the girl's ear, grinning when Meg cries out. Clarey removes her fingers from Meghaine before kissing the girl again. Meghaine moistens her lips as her cell phone begins to ring.

"Ignore it," Clarey mumbles, kissing Meghaine's neck.

"Mm," Meghaine moans before sitting up and grabbing her phone off of the bedside table, "Hello?"

'Hey, Meghaine."

"Oh, it's you, Brian." Brian was their very nice, but very gay best friend.

'It is me. And I know that I heard you and Clarey as I walked past the door a couple of minutes ago. Naughty girls you are, getting it on so early in the morning.'

Meghaine's only answer is a moan as Clarey begins to nibble on the girl's ear again her hand trailing down her stomach from behind. "She oh-owes me." Meg finally manages to pant as Clarey begins rubbing her with her hand before using her other hand to pull Meghaine's cunt open wide.

"Told you to ignore it." Clarey mutters pushing three of her fingers in at one time and pumping them in and out slowly.

Meghaine bites her lip hard enough to draw blood before holding the phone away from her mouth and turning to Clarey, "You're the devil, you know."

Clarey doesn't answer as Meghaine places the phone against her head again before she wraps her legs around Meghaine's waist and uses the hand not pumping Meg to massage her breast.

"D-did you call fo-for any reason?"

"You're doing it right now aren't you?" Brian asks laughing as Meg groans. "Ha! I knew it, you're gonna be late for chemistry." He taunts in a sing-song voice. "Third time this week, you know somebody's gonna be asking questions pretty soon."

Clarey sucks on her girlfriend's neck eliciting another moan before lifting her head to speak into the phone. "Does it sound like we care?" She asks returning to what she was doing previously.

"So…" Brian says still chuckling at Clarey's comment, "Who's the president?"

"Wh-what?" Meg asks totally confused as to why he was asking the president.

"Just answer the question."

"Bush," Meg answers moaning again into the phone.

"Yeah, I bet Clarey is having a fun time playing with your bush."

Meg groans into the phone, "That was lame even for you, Brian." Meg lets out a heavy gasp as she arcs back against her girlfriend, dropping the phone as her body finally reaches it peak. "Ah!" Clarey's attention becomes rougher as she feels her girlfriend shake with need, shoving her hand in one more time Clarey moans as Meg cums squeezing her fingers tight. Meg turns her head and kisses her girlfriend.

"I think that we're both going to need a shower before we go to class."

"Are you done already?" Clarey asks, "And you left Brian on the phone."

"Shit," Meghaine says before picking the phone up and hearing only the dial tone, "He hung up." She turns around with much difficulty and pushes the elder girl on her back, "And no I'm not finished, but you know how hard it is to satiate my needs. Do you really think that you're up for another round?"

* * *

><p>Hank looks around the classroom before sighing, "Meghaine and Clarey are missing again? It's only Wednesday," he mutters before looking out over the class, "Will one of you go and see what is keeping them?"<p>

Brian raises his hand practically jumping in his seat. "Oh oh oh, I'll go! Pick me, pick me!"

The teacher sighs before nodding his head and motioning for Brian to leave. Brian jumps out of his seat and runs from the classroom.

* * *

><p>Meghaine looks towards the door as a bang is heard on the other side. "What?"<p>

"Oww…I think I broke my nose."

"That sounds like Brian," Clarey mumbles from underneath Meghaine. "I thought you hung up on him?"

"No, he hung up me." Meg corrects climbing off of her girlfriend and grabbing a robe, wrapping it around herself as she unlocks the door and pulls it open a crack only to see Brian sitting on the floor rubbing his nose. "What are you doing?"

Brian looks up accusingly as he struggles to his feet. "You locked me out."

"Along with the rest of the mansion." Meg points out glancing back into the room, seeing that Clarey was now covered in a sheet she invites the boy in.

"Thanks!" Brian chirps sprinting past his friend and flopping onto the bed beside Clarey. "So, how was it?"

Clarey chuckles burying her face in the sheet. "How do you think? It was orgasmic."

Meghaine rolls her eyes at her friend before shutting the door and relocking it. "What do you want?" she asks going back over to the bed and lying behind Clarey, rubbing Clarey's stomach.

Brian ignores her question before leaning over and picking Meghaine's chocolate bar off of the table and opening it.

"Don't you dare," Meghaine threatens her hand stilling.

Brian smiles at her before taking a bite of the chocolate, jumping off of the bed as Meg attempts to pounce on him. "To slow!" Clarey watches amused as Meg chases Brian around the room trying to catch the speedy mutant. Brian laughs again taking another bite of the chocolate before trying to make a getaway but only succeeding in running into the door again. "Oww! I think I broke my nose again!"

Meg momentarily forgets her anger and begins laughing at the brunette boy only to turn as Clarey lets out a surprised squeak.

"Have fun!" Brian calls finally managing to unlock the door and run off.

Meg spins back to the door letting out an impressive growl as she slams it shut and once again turns the lock in place.

Clarey whimpers pitifully. "I can't believe he did that!"

"Did what?" Meg asks looking at her girlfriend before realizing the girl was half invisible. "I can't see you Clarey."

The blonde grumbles quietly fighting her blush as she concentrates on becoming visible once more.

"Oh." Meg mutters noting the fact that her girlfriend now had streaks of chocolate down her skin.

Meghaine bites her lip torn between wanting to hit Brian for touching Clarey and wanting to go and clean Clarey up, ultimately the latter wins and Meg saunters over the bed before leaning over her girlfriend and kissing her. Clarey moans into her mouth before groaning as she pulls away. Meghaine smiles and places a chaste kiss on her lips before moving down between her legs and licking off a long trail of chocolate on the girl's thigh.

* * *

><p>Hank looks up as Brian runs into the room, licking chocolate off of his fingers and plopping into his seat.<p>

"I think that I told you to go and get the girls. Not get a snack."

Brian smacks himself on the head. "Ah, I knew I was there for a reason!"

Hank looks at the boy as the class begins to laugh, "Did you at least find them?"

"Uh, no?" He lies unconvincingly.

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Both?" The boy answers again before grinning widely. "So what we learning about today, teach?"

Hank shakes his head at the boy before turning to write on the blackboard.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Ideas for story title are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men characters.

Meghaine

Chap 2

Meghaine untangles herself from Clarey and stands up stretching before wincing as her back cracks.

"Where you going?" Clarey asks half asleep.

"To take a shower. Sleep for a little while long and I'll wake you when I'm out." Clarey shakes her head and looks at the clock, second period had started ten minutes ago so there was no point in heading that way. "How about I shower with you and then we can kidnap Brian and go into town for lunch?"

Meg grins evilly as she thinks about different ways to get Brian back. "Okay."

Clarey yawns as she climbs off the bed and wraps her arms around Meg's waist heading for their bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>Brian?<em>

Said boy turns his head from where he was sitting in Scott's class and smiles at Meghaine standing outside of the little window.

_Come on out here. We're going to go into town for lunch. Just say you have to go to the bathroom._

The speed mutant grins and holds his hand up. "Hey teach I got to go to the bathroom, please, please?" He asks already gathering his books as Scott opens his mouth to reply. "Thanks!" Brian yells already on his way out the class.

Dropping his books off in his room he hurries to the garage grinning as he climbs into a mustang convertible behind Clarey noticing that the girl was partially invisible. "Ah, what's wrong afraid of getting caught?" He asks playing with a few strands of her hair and watching as they turn invisible. "Cool."

Meghaine glares at the boy before climbing into the driver's seat. "Are you two coming to my race tonight?" She asks as she starts the car.

Brian nods enthusiastically as she races out of the garage while Clarey frowns, "I thought you weren't racing anymore, Meghaine."

"Well I wasn't but my old coach asked me to feel in because of one of his driver's broke their leg golfing." Meg informs her girlfriend glancing at her worriedly.

Clarey nods slowly, nibbling her lower lip worriedly.

"Ah don't worry!" Brian inputs, "Those cars are way slow! I can run circles around them!"

Meg snorts, "And if you paid more attention to where you were going then you'd be able to open a door instead of having to run in circles."

"You're the one that keeps locking her door!"

"There's a reason for that." Meg states sarcastically keeping her eyes on the road. "Some of us would like a little privacy when we're in the mood."

Brian rolls his eyes and waves his hand. "Please, like you have anything I want to see."

"But you're not the only one at the mansion."

"But I'm the only one that matters!" Brian retorts grinning and pulling on a strand of Clarey's hair. "Come on blondie say something, don't be getting all shy!"

Clarey glances at him tilting her head to one side curiously. "What do you want me to say?"

Brian shrugs, "Something to keep me from having to talk to the grumpy one," he comments as they begin to enter the town, "Where are we going to eat?" Brian asks bouncing up and down in the seat.

Meghaine glances at Clarey before choosing a diner on the edge of the town. "Come on, let's go." She says as she pulls the car perfectly into the parking spot.

Brian all but jumps out of the car, bouncing on his heels as he waits impatiently for the two girls to get out of the car. Meg unbuckles her seatbelt before taking Clarey's hand in hers and kissing it lightly, "Don't worry, babe. I've done this for years."

Clarey reaches up and traces the scar on Meghaine's forehead, "But not without problems."

Meghaine smiles softly at Clarey before leaning over and kissing her quickly and climbing out of the car. She pulls her low-rise jeans up, not that it really made much difference with the tank that she was wearing that showed her belly either way. Clarey comes around the other side of the car as Brian is already racing across the street and into the diner almost running into three men coming out. Meg groans as she reaches the sidewalk on the other side when the men stop and look at her.

"Ah, chica bonita, Michael me dijo que usted competía otra vez esta noche (Ah, pretty girl. Michael told me that you were racing tonight.)" He moves closer to Meghaine.

"Miguel," Meghaine says with no emotion in her voice.

"Es que cómo usted trata a un amigo viejo?" (Is that anyway to treat an old friend?)

"I don't think that I would consider you my friend," Meg says moving slightly to the left in front of Clarey. These three Mexicans were horrid jerks and Meg didn't want Clarey around them. "Look, we're about to eat. I'll see you on the track."

Meg pushes Clarey in front of her to the diner as Miguel grabs her arm. "No sea tal ramera, Meggie. O próximo tiempo no será justo su cara que consigue vuelto a perra. (Don't be such a bitch, Meggie. Or next time it won't just be your face that gets rearranged)."

Meghaine pulls her arm away from him before attempting to follow Clarey into the diner, stopping as Miguel grabs her ass. Turning she hits him in the nose with the flat of her palm glad to hear something snap. "Now that is a broken nose." She states proudly before using her telepathy to tell the men to leave. Entering the diner head held high Meg climbs into the booth beside Clarey and lays her arm over the back of the booth. "See, that was how you handle a jerk." She informs her girlfriend blinking as Brian returns to the table balancing seven trays. "What are you eating for twelve now?"

Brian grins as he unloads his arms setting all the trays in front of Clarey. "Nope, but blondie needs to get plenty of carbohydrates if she wants to keep up with you." He says grinning widely, throwing a wink at said mutant as she ducks her head in embarrassment.

"Sit down." Meg commands switching the plates around. "There's plenty here for everyone to eat."

Brian pouts as he glances back at the buffet. "But I want hash browns."

"I'll get them." Meg states standing quickly. "I don't trust you to go back over there." Turning on her heel she heads toward the buffet ignoring Brian's sputtering.

"Bu-but the cook was cute!" Brian argues before crossing his arms over his chest and flopping into the booth opposite the girls. "It's not fair; I wanted to flirt with him."

Clarey reaches across the table to pat his hand. "Oh you'll get your chance next time." She reassures him before pausing for a moment. "Or you could always flirt with him once you get done eating."

"Yeah you're right; I'll have to wait for you slow pokes anyway." Brian agrees throwing his fist in the air. "Cute cook here I come!" He announces enthusiastically before scowling at Meg. "If she ever gets back over here with my hash browns."

Meghaine turns around and heads back to the table, setting the hash browns down in front of the boy. He takes, what looks to them like two bites, before the plate of hash browns is empty and he is jumping up out of the booth and towards the back of the diner.

"That boy needs some Ritalin. Or maybe some coffee." Meghaine shakes her head before chewing on a piece of bacon.

Meghaine looks over at Clarey, who was chewing on her bottom lip and playing with the food on her plate. "Clarey?"

Clarey looks up at her. "What?"

"I didn't tell you about the race tonight so that you could worry all day."

"I'm not worrying," Clarey defends not very convincingly.

Meghaine trails a finger down Clarey's cheek. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine."

TBC

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men characters.

Meghaine

Chap 3

The silver car speeds around the corner as the black one is right on its tail, bumping the rear of the car.

"I didn't think that they were supposed to try and wreck the other cars," Clarey comments biting her lip.

"Technically, they're not, but anything to win." Michael says watching as well, he was just as worried, because Miguel really had it out to get Meghaine. Probably because she had beat him in every race that they had.

"But…" Clarey doesn't finish as a loud screech is heard followed by an echoing boom.

"Shit!" Michael exclaims as he jumps over the barrier and begins running towards the sound with Clarey on his heels.

Brian gets there first and already has Meghaine pulled out of the crashed car and lying on the ground. Clarey kneels next to her, pushing the hair out of her face as a blue car screeches to a halt beside them. Derik jumps out of the car and rushes over to the corner, holding his hands up as the car starts on fire.

"We have to move her," Derik says avoiding the sparks from the car.

Michael nods in agreeance and carefully lifts the girl into his arms. Clarey, Brian, and Derik follow him as he carries her over to the sidelines.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?"

"Already done," Brian says wrapping an arm around Clarey's shoulder.

Meghaine groans and opens her eyes very slowly before looking at Michael. "I can't feel my legs. Why can't I feel my legs?"

Clarey jumps awake, sweeping a hand through her blonde hair. Meghaine wasn't in the room, probably getting ready for the race, Clarey assumes as she notices that the race is only two hours away. She reaches around in the dark and grabs her cell, dialing Meghaine's number quickly.

"Hey, where are you?"

'I'm on the other line with Michael. You awake now?'

"Yeah," Clarey answers biting her lip. "Where you at?"

'Near the woods.'

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to you."

Meghaine doesn't answer as she hangs up the phone. Clarey looks at the phone in her hand for a moment before closing it and climbing out of bed. She throws on a pair of jeans and sweater before following Meghaine's path to the woods.

"Hey." Meghaine hangs up the phone as Clarey walks up to her.

Clarey wraps her hands around Meghaine's neck and pulls the girl close for a long kiss.

"Are you okay?" Meghaine asks breathing heavily.

Clarey nods. "I'm good, but I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Meghaine asks moistening her lips.

"Don't race tonight."

"What?"

"I just… I have a bad feeling. Please don't race tonight."

Meghaine runs a hand through her long hair before chewing on her bottom lip. "Clarey, I have not raced for the last three months, because you were worried after my last wreck. I've already promised Michael. I'm racing."

"Meghaine, please." Clarey tries to ignore the feeling of doom clouding her mind. "Do this for me."

Meghaine chuckles before grabbing Clarey's face with her hands and kissing the girl. "Don't stress, Clarey. I'll be fine. I've been doing this for a long time."

Clarey sighs as Meghaine's mind was already made up; the girl had to be part mule. "Just be safe."

Meghaine smiles before kissing Clarey again. "Always."

* * *

><p>Meghaine turns her head as a blue car pulls up beside her silver one and a friend steps out of the driver's side. Meg releases Clarey's hand and hugs Derik as he runs over to her.<p>

"Are you back, Meggie?"

Meghaine chuckles holding her friend close, "It depends. I'm really only here tonight because Michael needed a favor."

"Yeah he told me that Jamie broke his leg golfing," he says tracing the scar that goes from the beginning of Meghaine's right eyebrow all the way back to her temple. "You've been out for three months. Do you think you can still keep up with us? This hasn't done too much damage to that head has it?"

Meghaine chuckles again, "Yeah a racer breaking his leg golfing. That's definitely something that you don't hear about everyday. And yes, I think I'll drive circles around all of your asses. And it's just a scar. Nothing to worry about. Have you seen Miguel?"

"Yeah he's been bitching about something or other all day long. He did come back earlier with a bandage over his nose. I think someone got the better of him. "

"I saw him earlier. And I'm the one who got the better of him."

"You broke his nose?"

"Yeah, he grabbed me. He's not happy that I'm racing again."

"Because you wipe his ass with the floor every time that you race."

"He just doesn't like being beat by a girl." Meghaine says watching as their little pom runs through the crowd towards Clarey.

"Watch him," Derik says his eyes following Megs.

"Why?"

"Because people who come to these races are huge homophobes and I don't want any thing to happen to him either." His gaze moves over to Clarey, talking with Brian. "You still dating blonde chick?"

"That I am." Meghaine says her gaze resting on Clarey as well as her girlfriend's eyes meet her own and she takes a hold of Brian's arm before pulling him over to Derik and Meg.

"Hey, blonde chick," Derik says pulling Clarey into a one armed hug.

"Hey, Derik," Clarey says taking a hold of Meghaine's hand.

"Do you have my back on the track?" Meghaine asks glancing at the clock and realizing they only had five minutes before the race and only Miguel was MIA.

"I've always had your back on the track," Derik says taking a hold of Meghaine's hand and pulling her into a hug. "You've got mine right?"

"Every day," Meghaine answers her gaze moving behind Derik as the black car pulls up and Miguel steps out of it.

Meghaine can't help but doubling over in laughter at Miguel's face. His nose was swollen and bruised black and blue with the bone sticking out at an odd angle still. Even his cheeks and eyes around the nose were bruised. Miguel looks at the girl before walking over to the group. Meghaine stands straight and wipes a hand over her eyes.

"Miguel."

"Perra."

"Oh, are you still upset about earlier? Trust me your face looks better now."

"Mire la boca chica bonita." (Watch your mouth, pretty girl.)

Meghaine rolls her eyes at his comment. Miguel turns his head and looks at Brian as a disgusted look crosses his face.

"La chica bonita se asocia con el homo." (Pretty girl is associating with the homo)

"Watch it," Meghaine says ready to punch Miguel as Clarey gets his meaning in steps in front of Brian, shielding the boy from Miguel's view.

Miguel chuckles before looking Clarey up and down, his gaze very sexual. Meghaine clutches her fists and resists the urge to murder this man right now.

"Mírelo, Miguel. Usted quizás encuentre que usted mismo mirando a la chica equivocada." (Watch yourself, Miguel. You might find yourself looking at the wrong girl.)

Miguel's gaze moves from Clarey to Meghaine and he smirks at Meghaine's murdering gaze.

"Ella su chica?" (She your girl?), he turns to Clarey again before adding, "¿Usted quiere chupar esto?" (You want to suck this?) He asks as he grabs himself.

Meghaine's jaw drops open in shock and she takes a step towards the man, intending to murder him right there, but stops as the bell echoes throughout the night warning the racers that they only had a minute to get in their cars. Miguel chuckles before glancing at Clarey once more and turning his back on Meghaine.

"Later, chica bonita."

Meghaine glares after him for a few seconds before jumping as Clarey touches her arm.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Someone might find a little Mexican road pizza tomorrow, but yeah I'm fine. I'll see you after the race."

"Good luck and be careful," Clarey says hugging Meghaine before letting Brian hug her as well and pulling the boy towards the sidelines as Meghaine climbs into her silver car.

"You got my back?" Derik calls over the roar of the engines.

"As long as you have mine," Meghaine calls out before closing her door and starting her engine.

Clarey bits her lip as the three second countdown starts and the thin flag girl steps in front of the three cars.

"Don't worry!" Brian exclaims, "Meghaine is a great racer and these cars are way slow."

Clarey glances at him as the green hits and the flag is thrown into the air, the cars all racing at different speeds to get started. Meghaine stomps on the gas, letting the car jump ahead and switch gears. She readjusts her position as she passes Derik's blue car with Miguel right on her ass.

Meghaine climbs out of the car and smiles as Brian runs and jumps into her arms.

"Good job, Meghaine!"

Meg chuckles as Michael and Clarey join the small group.

"So, are you still number one, Mikey?"

"This is the first race that one of mine has won in three months," he says pulling her into his arms and twirling the girl in a circle. "You have to come back next week."

Meghaine opens her mouth to agree before glancing at Clarey. "I'll let you know," she answers before pulling Clarey into a hug.

"Damn, girl," Derik comments as he walks over to them. "You've gotten better in the three months that you've been missing. Hate to see what would happen if you were gone for longer."

Meghaine chuckles as the black car pulls up behind them and a very sullen looking Miguel steps out of it, moving to stand right in Meghaine's face.

"Próximas notificaciones de despido de tiempo." (Next time pink slips.)

"If you really think that you can beat me, Miguel."

Miguel scoffs before taking a step back and looking at Clarey again, "La oferta todavía se para." (The offer still stands.) He then looks back at Meghaine and the way her jaw was clenched tight before adding, "A menos que usted prefiera senos sobre dick." (Unless you prefer breasts over dick.)

"Well in order for you to find that out you'd have to get a dick now wouldn't you?" Meg retorts linking her arms with Clarey's and dragging her away, grabbing Brian's shirt as she leaves.

"What did he say?"

"Tirón estúpido. Cómo atrévase él hace un comentario como eso a mi chica. Yo lo mataré. Si él dice jamás algo como que a Clarey otra vez entonces yo lo mataré." (Stupid jerk. How dare he make a comment like that to my girl. I will kill him. If he ever says something like that to Clarey again then I will kill him.)"

Clarey rolls her eyes, "I don't understand you, Meghaine."

Meghaine stops walking at the edge of the crowd and turns to face Clarey before pulling her close for a kiss. "Don't worry about what he said, Clarey. He's an asshole."

"But it bugged you."

"Everything about Miguel bugs me, Clare. Don't worry about it." She pulls Clarey and Brian down the road to the pool hall.

"What are we doing here?" Clarey asks looking around the crowded bar.

"We're going to celebrate." Meghaine pulls Clarey and Brian into seats at one of the smaller round tables.

"What can I get for you?" A waitress looks down at them, looking increasing annoyed with her job.

"Three teas." Meghaine answers before turning back to her friends.

The waitress clicks her tongue before turning on her heels and walking over to the bar. Meghaine chuckles before looking over at the pool table and grabbing onto Clarey's arm pulling her with her over to the tables.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing pool." Meghaine answers pressing her body against Clarey's backing the girl into the table.

Clarey closes her eyes, concentrating on not turning invisible at her girlfriend's advances. Meghaine ignores her as she pulls Clarey's head towards hers and kisses the girl, ignoring as well the hoots and hollers in the background. Meghaine bites Clarey's top lip as a pair of arms wrap around her, underneath her breasts.

"Hello, pretty girl." He whispers in her ear.

Meghaine smiles and pulls away from Clarey before swatting behind her. "Knock it off, Derik. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I always come here after a race. I just didn't expect to see you here. I thought you swore this place off." He whispers against her ear, his eyes darting to Clarey's face.

"I did." She says as Derik rubs against her. "But I thought it time to introduce my other life to this part of my life."

Clarey tries to give a half smile before turning to the pool table clenching the wooden top. "So how do you play?" She asks looking over the table. "I mean, I know most of the rules but…"

Meghaine chuckles before pulling away from Derik and walking up behind Clarey, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and biting her ear softly.

"Do you really want to play pool or would you rather go back to the mansion?" Meghaine trails her tongue along the rim of Clarey's ear.

The blonde swallows thickly before titling her head away. "It's up to you." She says ignoring the cat calls.

"Are you mad at me?" Meghaine asks running her hand underneath Clarey's shirt and feeling the smooth skin while placing a couple of kisses on the girl's neck.

"No, but… could we do this somewhere more private?" The older girl asks trying very hard not to disappear as she becomes more and more aware of the other people watching. "And where's Brian?" She asks before hearing a rather loud cat call. "Never mind."

Meghaine pulls away from Clarey before taking the girl's hand in her own. "Maybe we should get Brian to run us home. We'd get there quicker."

"Okay." Clarey agrees turning away from the table before letting loose a gasp as a familiar man grabs Brian by his shirt and picks him off of the ground. "Oh no, Logan."

Meghaine groans, she was horny as hell and wanted to get to their bedroom, not have to deal with the badger. She holds tightly to Clarey's hand and walks over to Logan.

"Put him down you big bully." Meghaine says frowning at him.

"What are you three children doing here?"

"Children?" Meghaine asks.

Clarey lets loose an 'eep' as she pulls Meghaine back to her side. "We were just going home." She says trying to placate their teacher.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place." Logan says setting the boy back on his feet but still holding onto his shirt. "You were racing again weren't you, Meghaine?"

Meghaine looks up at him from half-shielded eyes before sighing. "Please don't tell Xavier, Logan. He'll kill me."

"Not if I do it first, training dawn." Logan growls, "And if you don't show up on time then I will come and get you." He commands shoving Brian toward the door.

Meghaine frowns at him before holding onto Clarey's hand and dragging her towards the door away from the angry badger.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
